thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
November 26, 2013
It's Astrid's B-day. She finds out that NCIS got preempted, but she brainwashes the bb, forces the twin stars rip off to go to mount fuji, and make more money with her own movie. (BELOW) BB Members were played by their talentless Non Gay Clones. Fh in the 60s.jpg|yay! its my b-day. i hope NCIS is on, if not, i'll brainwash the bb, hire the twin stars knock offs for mount fuji crashing, and make more money because of my movie i made! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|ngc version: You suck. Astrid's Doll.jpg|NO! Scene Missing.PNG|(astrid throws homosexuals, portrayed by non gay clone versions, in the trash box outside) Fh in the 60s.jpg|now let's see if NCIS is on. Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|yeah. if it's not on, we're going to mount fuji. it's our 25th anniversary edition since we were born today in 1988. Fh in the 60s.jpg|really? CBS_logo.svg.png|'NCIS' will........... Fh in the 60s.jpg|(astrid checks on internet. December 3. NCIS. PREEMPTED BY BING AND ELVIS) Th (73).jpg|astrid, watcha doing? Fh in the 60s.jpg|going through the tv guide to see if NCIS is on. Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|its preempted. we're going to mount fuji. Th (73).jpg|did you say mount fuji? Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|believe it or not, yes. Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|(on tv) what's going on here? Ylvis-backstage-wireimage-187608193.jpg|the twin star rip offs are going to mount fuji UHB Bee.png|cbs is too lazy this f*cking christmas. Ripoffs.jpg|i agree with that bee. Paul holmes the interview 12.jpg|Astrid: This year, we lost an Incredible Man, Fh in the 60s.jpg|gained a trash show called sam and cat, which is a rip off to Caller ID, a TV Show from like 1975. Doofy.jpg|Doofy The Dragon forces The Flying Ace to drink bleach, 4597703.jpg|we lost an incredible tv channel, U. F*ck you John Key 1280px-ESC2013_-_Finland_07.jpg|then SVT was shocked with YLE's Lesbian Kiss eric-saade-milf.gif|and eric saade saying MILF homos.jpg|these are my homophobe mates olympic-mascot-1968-b_6.jpg|this is a homosexual (clone in this movie) XX._Olympiade_München_1972_–_Maskottchen_Waldi.jpg|and this is the original Snappy, snoopy's straight clone iwiripoffs.jpg|and these are snoopy's f*ck buddies for the peanuts movie, which comes out november 6, 2015. armadillo.jpg|i hate willy the homosexual, and i hate jimmy jump CIMG2253.jpg|cuz he crashed the eurovision fifa.jpg|and he crashed fifa download.png|and then we're going to goexuland in 2020 Ylvis-backstage-wireimage-187608193.jpg|what does the fox say tops the new perth charts Cbc exploding pizza logo 1974 hd remake by oldcartoonnavy47-d6xm088.png|i want to explode the program preemptin ncis so we can hire blake shelton and larry the cable guy. Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|let's go to mount fuji Dies irae by nihonnotenno-d5959xp.jpg|clones: when the peanuts movie comes out on nov 6 2015, this will happen. Fh in the 60s.jpg|that's right, fake mordecai & fake rigby. Fh in the 60s.jpg|today is MY birthday, not Charles M Dutch Schultz (ABB Reference. also used in bring me the head of charlie brown. abb slang for charles m schulz) S7E05.291 Fake Pops.png|this is my stick with green paper Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|GUESS WHO I ALSO BOUGHT IN WITH ME...... Bestyoutuberever.jpg|(unzips) let's make mordecai & rigby crash into mount fuji. Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|that's an awesome plan. Doofy.jpg|they should drink bleach while working on the deeznuts movie, which comes out in 2015. Doofy.jpg|MORDECAI AND RIGBY, TIME TO DRINK BLEACH. Download (12).jpg|i heard that peanuts got postponned because of big hero 6. (fact: peanuts was supposed to be released on nov 7, 2014, but delayed a year cuz of disney's big hero 6, a movie bowser junior hates) 418p2JyDPtL.jpg|The fuck? Mrpeanut.jpg|my movie called mr. platter's nuts the movie is waaaaaay better. i'm a homophobe. 418p2JyDPtL.jpg|The fuck? Download (13).jpg|or what ABOUT Bring Me the Head of Charlie Brown from 1986. it's an abb classic. it airs every year on ABN. 418p2JyDPtL.jpg|Tgat never existed. Download (13).jpg|Bring Me the Head of Charlie Brown exists as a student film for the California Institute of the Arts in 1986 for CalArts 25th anniversary. 418p2JyDPtL.jpg|Oh. Download (12).jpg|cbs is so damn stupid. it's not even thanksgiving......... wait a minute. i'll show you this cool blake shelton movie where blake and larry kill screwball's pony. (his true form is meth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfekHvlOMEQ) Raven Baxter.jpg|HELLO! Kayla.png|get er done. Raven Baxter.jpg|STFU! Stupidgoat.jpg|(screwball burns straw goat replica) Raven Baxter.jpg|YAY! Screwballs.jpg|i hope the cops don't throw me & my pony in prison. ponystrueform.jpg|let's burn more straw goats Scene Missing.PNG|RAVEN POURS ARSON ON A GOAT! Gotlandgoat.jpg Download (12).jpg|RAVEN? HOW COULD YOU! I WAS A FAN OF YOU. 1weeklater.jpg|december 21 2013. Ponystrueform.jpg|noooooooooooo! i'm meth again. Kayla.png|that's what u get for burning down a goat. Theend.jpg Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:The Worst in Drewland Category:2013 Films Category:Acts of Homophobia Category:Films Directed by Earis and Iris Category:Films considered the worst by The Kangaroos Category:Films that have Fat Cat in it Category:Films considered the best by Fat Cat's Supporters Category:Films considered the worst by Joey Kangaroo Category:Pro-Nicolas and Pimprenelle Films